


laging naroon ka

by myeonkais



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Second Chances, Weddings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: All these years naniwala siya na baka isa sila ni Sehun sa rare cases ng naudlot na love stories na walang closure. Move on na lang sila sa mga buhay nila, remain in the same circle of friends, and they will never acknowledge the elephant in the room hanggang sa malagutan ng hininga ang isa sa kanila.Grabe, ang drama.Ganito ba talaga pag matagal nang single at nangungulila, mabilis rumupok at the sight of your what could have been?— or: sa kalagitnaan ng kasal ng mga kabarkada niya, biglang nagkrisis si jongdae dahil parehas silang umattend ng kanyang what could have been na si sehun.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	laging naroon ka

**Author's Note:**

> finally, my first ever sechen fic! bunga ito ng pagki-krisis at pakikinig ng mga kanta ni jaya araw-araw lmao. pasensya na kung walang sense ito, kailangan ko lang ng outlet para ilabas ang feelings~ ko at sechen pa ang napili ko.
> 
> title is from my favorite jaya song! pakinggan niyo for sure mamiss niyo lalo ang magkaraoke huhu
> 
> stay safe and enjoy this (magulong) fic!

In retrospect, alam na ng buong barkada na sina Minseok at Joohyun ang magiging last couple standing sa couples ng batch nila noong high school. Sila kasi ang Golden Couple ng batch nila noon; always inseparable, isang tingin mo pa lang kikiligin at maiinggit ka, at ang tipo ng couple na iru-root mong maging endgame talaga. 13 years man ang inabot bago natupad ang noo'y binibiro lang ni Minseok na beach wedding, worth it ang paghihintay. The best couple deserved the best wedding in the world nga naman.

Nag-uumapaw sa tuwa, excitement, at pagmamahal ang puso ni Jongdae habang pinapanood siya ang pagsayaw ng bagong kasal as Mr. and Mrs. Kim sa gitna ng dance floor. Nangingilid din ang luha sa mga mata niya, thanks sa first dance song na kasalukuyang pini-perform ng newly engaged na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Ni-request kasi ni Joohyun na Make You Feel My Love ni Adele ang kantahin nina Baekhyun. Iyan kasi ang kanta noong nag-slow dance sila ni Minseok sa Senior's Ball nila 13 years ago, the very same night na sinagot ni Joohyun ang then-persistent at very charming na manliligaw niya. 

Masayang-masaya ang barkada nila sa Senior's Ball na 'yon. One of the best nights of their youth, ika nga ni Chanyeol every time na nagiging topic ang high school days nila sa inuman. May naging official (Minseok at Joohyun), may nagkaaminan ng feelings na dineny pa since Grade 6 (Chanyeol at Baekhyun)—basically maraming humabol sa landi bago nakuha ang high school diploma.

Lahat sila ay naging masaya noong gabing 'yon.

Maliban kay Jongdae Kim. Siya lang sa barkada ang grumaduate na single at walang katiting na landi.

Okay, enough of that. This night wasn't about him. Nakatutok ang limelight kina Minseok at Joohyun, at hindi sa masalimuot na love life niya noong high school.

Paano naman niya hindi maiiwasang isipin ang gabing 'yon from 13 years ago? Tila naka-program na sa utak niya na maalala ang nangyari sa Senior's Ball every time makakarinig siya ng kwento from their high school days. Which was very often dahil madalas niyang kasama si Chanyeol na laging mahilig mag-throwback ng mga ganap noong kabataan nila. Kung anu-anong alaala na ang susunod na magfa-flash sa utak niya after that, mga alaalang minsang nagpasaya sa kanya pero ngayon, nag-iwan ng paghihinayang at mga tanong na hindi masagot pa.

Paano nga niya makakalimutan 'yon kung kasama nila sa halos lahat ng barkada hangouts ang taong nanakit sa kanya ilang taon na ang nakalipas? At nasa kabilang table lang ito ngayon, nakangiting kinukunan ng video ang bagong kasal na mga kaibigan?

Jongdae stole a glance at the tall, dashing guy seated at the far end of the table on his right. Buong araw niyang ini-ignore ang maliit na boses sa utak niya na kanina pang sumisigaw ng _tanga tanga TANGA KA JONGDAE KIM DI KA NA GUSTO NIYAN!!_ at ilang beses na ba siyang nagnakaw ng tingin sa lalaking 'to? Jongdae already lost count. Well, he wasn't really counting to begin with.

Kasalanan 'to ni Sehun Oh.

Labintatlong taon na ang nakalipas pero leche naman, bakit tumatalon pa rin ang puso niya kapag nakikita niya si Sehun sa ganitong pagkakataon? Walang nagbago sa pakiramdam eh. Every time na nasa vicinity niya si Sehun ay parang bumabalik siya sa apat na sulok ng classroom nila, wearing those god-awful blue and white uniform, si Sehun na taga-gitara niya sa jamming sessions tuwing lunch break. 'Yung kilig, kuryente, saya...gano'n pa rin. It felt like revisiting a very nice memory, only to realize later on na hanggang doon na lang talaga, na nagsimula nga ang kwento nila pero tila tinamad na ang nagsusulat at pinabayaan ang cliffhanger na 'to. Walang closure. 

All these years naniwala siya na baka isa sila ni Sehun sa rare cases ng naudlot na love stories na walang closure. Move on na lang sila sa mga buhay nila, remain in the same circle of friends, and they will never acknowledge the elephant in the room hanggang sa malagutan ng hininga ang isa sa kanila.

Grabe, ang drama.

Ganito ba talaga pag matagal nang single at nangungulila, mabilis rumupok at the sight of your what could have been?

Hay, not about him nga ang gabing 'to! Tigilan na ang kakaisip kay Sehun!

Saglit na naputol ang mini crisis niya nang nagpalakpan ang mga bisita. Tapos na pala ang first dance nina Minseok at Joohyun. Shit, nakalimutan niyang kunan ng video ang performance nina Baekhyun! Patay siya sa best friend niya mamaya pag wala itong na-post na IG Story from this wedding gig. 

"Congratulations ulit sa inyo Kuya Min at Joohyunnie!" Baekhyun said cheerfully once the applause died down. Nagkatinginan muna sila ni Chanyeol bago siya nagpatuloy. "I just want to take this opportunity to congratulate both of you again. Grabe, 16 years na tayong magkakaibigan. Sobrang surreal sa 'kin ng moment na 'to na makita kayong dalawa na magkasama sa dulo." Baekhyun choked up a little, earning a few awwws from the crowd. Agad naman siyang niyakap ng fiance. "Sorry, I'm just so happy. Thank you for showing us what true love is. Hindi na ako maiinggit sa inyo kasi next na kami!" Iyak-tawa naman ang newlyweds sa short ambush message ng kaibigan para sa kanila. 

Jongdae shared Baekhyun's sentiment, except that hindi na ako maiinggit part. Ayaw niyang maging petty at mag-self pity in the middle of a celebration, pero he couldn't help but wonder kung kailan darating ang pagkakataon na makatagpo siya ng tunay na pag-ibig kagaya ng mga kaibigan niya. Ilang taon na siyang sinasabihan ni Baekhyun na kausapin na nang masinsinan si Sehun para magkaayos na sila once and for all. All of his friends think na ang unresolved ties niya with Sehun ang dahilan kung bakit lagi siyang nahuhulog sa ibang tao. Matitinong tao naman ang exes niya kaso he would either be not too trusting or bibitiw agad pag naging seryoso na ang relasyon. 

Jongdae loves the feeling na inaangat siya ng pagmamahal ng ka-relasyon niya—sino nga ba naman ang hindi, 'di ba? Kaso after what happened with Sehun, naging cautious siya at natutong ibagsak ang sarili bago pa siya maunahan ng ka-relasyon niya. Nanatili sa kanya ang tao na maiwan sa ere at bumulusok sa lupa nang mag-isa. Ang self-destructive, 'yan ang laging sinasabi ni Joohyun with that disapproving mom eyes, but what could he do? 'Yon lang ang alam niyang paraan para ma-cushion kahit paano ang sakit na mararamdaman pagkatapos ng isang bigong relasyon.

Ang masakit pa rito, si Jongdae dapat na may buhay na kagaya ng sa mga kaibigan niya. Noong kabataan nila, siya lang ang optimistic na mag-aasawa by the age of 27 at nakaririwasa na sa buhay. Nagkatotoo nga naman 'yon. He now has a stable and high paying job, may sariling bahay at kotse, nakakapag-travel, nabibili ang kahit anong luho...lahat nagkatotoo na maliban sa isang bagay.

He just turned 30 months ago pero nganga pa rin sa pag-ibig. Ito ba ang kapalit ng pagiging successful sa career? Pwede bang palitan muna kahit saglit lang, palasap lang ng matinong love life?

Hay, ang dyahe talaga umibig. 

He excused himself from the table bago pa siya maabutan nina Baekhyun na nagpi-pity party in the middle of their friends' wedding. And also ayaw niyang matalakan ni Baekhyun sa hindi niya pagkuha ng video ng performance kanina. He's too emotional, too sad, and too pissed off to handle a scene like that. Mamaya na lang kapag humupa na ang damdamin niya. 

Sumaglit siya sa restroom to freshen up a bit, and well, to check if maayos ba siyang tignan ngayong gabi in case na, you know, magkasalubong sila ni Sehun Oh somewhere. Nagkita naman sila kanina sa ceremony pero napapalibutan ng mga kaibigan nila. Iba pa rin ang sitwasyon pag silang dalawa lang ang magkasama sa iisang espasyo.

"Come on, Dae," tinapik-tapik niya ang pisngi sa tapat ng bathroom mirror. "Kinaya niyong maging maayos for 13 years, kakayanin mong itawid ang gabing 'to without talking to him. Kaya mo 'yan!"

Deep inside, he's 50-50 kung kakayanin ba talaga niya.

With a resigned sigh, Jongdae headed out the restroom. Siguradong hahanapin na siya ni Chanyeol kapag nagtagal pa siya rito. Akmang hahawakan na niya ang doorknob nang biglang umikot ito at bumukas ang pinto.

Jongdae couldn't stop himself from staring back at those dark eyes. Namiss niya na titigan ito nang ganito kalapit.

"Jongdae."

Tila malamig na tubig ang boses ni Sehun na gumising sa pantasya niya. Shuffling in his place, Jongdae cleared his throat. "Hi, Sehun."

The atmosphere seemed tense and heavy kaya walang naniniwala sa barkada nila pag sinasabi nilang ito na ang normal na kaganapan pag magkasama sina Jongdae at Sehun. Nag-improve na nga 'to, eh. Dati, salitan sila kung umattend ng barkada gatherings; never silang nakitang magkasama sa isang table o picture (except noong debut ni Joohyun...ang pinaka-awkward na ganap sa lahat). Umayos lang ang trato nila sa isa't isa after nilang grumaduate ng college. Civil sila kaso wala na 'yung nakasanayang playfulness at (slight) landian noong high school. Nagreklamo ang barkada sa asta nilang dalawa but eventually napagod din sila sa pangungulit at nakuntento na lang sa kung anong nagwo-work na dynamic nila ni Sehun.

At least buo ang barkada nila sa mga importanteng okasyon kagaya nito. 

Sehun just stared at him for a second, and then stepped out of the way so he could come out. To Jongdae's relief, he waited until the door was closed to say, "Dae wait lang. 'Wag ka munang umalis."

Napasandal na lang si Jongdae sa pader sa kaba. Anong ka-dramahan ito!? "Ha?"

He heard the sound of the flush going off and then the water running from the faucet before Sehun answered, "Wait lang. Sabay tayong bumalik sa loob."

Masama ang kutob ni Jongdae sa sudden turn of events na 'to. Kanina pa sila nasa iisang lugar ni Sehun, may ilang pagkakataon na pwede sila mag-usap kanina pa, pero sinadya talagang ngayon pa siya na-corner? Malakas ang kutob niya na pakana na naman ito nina Chanyeol. Sobrang coincidence naman na magkasabay sila sa restroom at the same time!

Jongdae almost forgot how to breathe as the restroom door flung open. Sehun came out a few seconds later, smile sheepish.

"Hi, Dae."

"Hi."

He was a complete fool to think the hurt he'd felt years ago made him immune to this handsome man with a nice smile and soulful eyes. Wala pa ring pinagbago. Nandoon pa rin ang kabog sa dibdib, ang kilig—nakakainis! Sehun only got more gorgeous as he aged. His sense of style was still impeccable. Bagay sa kanya ang mas mahabang buhok at tumambok pa ang mga pisngi nito. Pigil na pigil si Jongdae na magnakaw ng kurot.

"Akala ko kakanta ka rin," panimula ni Sehun, titig na titig sa kanya. Siya naman itong umiwas ng tingin sa takot. "Sabi kasi ni Joohyun nag-prepare ka raw ng song number?"

"Uh hindi na, pinasa ko na kay Baek. Busy kasi ako sa work kaya 'di ko naasikaso eh. Tsaka na-kontrata na ako ni Chanyeol sa kasal nila ni Baekhyun. Sana nga mangyari 'yon."

Natawa naman si Sehun sa lame joke niya. That somehow eased the tension between them. "Malay mo naman matuloy."

"Sana lang hindi topakin si Chanyeol. Mahal kaya ng ginastos ni Baekhyun sa proposal niya." Jongdae shrugged at the memory of that extravagant wedding proposal two months ago. Pag hindi talaga natuloy ang kasal ng dalawang 'yon...ewan na niya. "It won't be them kung walang drama before the wedding."

Tahimik silang naglakad pabalik sa reception hall. Sinadya ni Jongdae na maunang maglakad kaysa kay Sehun sa takot na bigyan ng meaning ng mga kaibigan nila ang sudden interaction na 'to. This didn't mean anything. Dala lang ito ng rush of happiness and excitement for their high school friends, nothing more. Ganito mag-usap ang mga taong civil sa isa't isa: simpleng hi hello, kamustahan, tapos. Hanggang dyan lang.

Kaso, iba ata ang takbo ng utak ni Sehun ngayong araw.

"Naramdaman mo ba bigla 'yung edad mo?" the guy behind him suddenly joked, and when Jongdae turned around, he was grinning. "Ang daming nangyari this year. We all turned 30, first wedding sa barkada natin, Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally getting their shit together. Everyone's suddenly getting married. Ako lang ba ang nagki-krisis na ang tanda na pala natin?"

Everyone's getting married except us, gustong isagot ni Jongdae kaso pinigilan niya ang sarili. He's not here to start a fight. 

"Sinong 30? 28 lang ako, ano. Kayo lang ang tumanda dyan." He laughed and Sehun shook his head. "Kidding aside, same. But I'm very happy for them. They all deserve each other."

He wanted to slap himself right then and there for saying that. Sehun might get the wrong idea now. Hindi siya nagpaparinig. He glanced over at Sehun, at wala namang negative reaction ito sa sinabi niya. In fact, nakangiti pa nga ito sa kanya.

Tumigil sila sa entrance ng reception hall at tahimik na pinanood ang speech ng parents ni Joohyun sa newlyweds, sinasabayan ang pagtawa ng mga bisita sa punchlines ni Mrs. Bae. Jongdae was really just half-listening; busy siya sa pagpa-plano kung paano siya makakabalik sa table nila nang hindi napapansin nina Chanyeol na kinausap siya ni Sehun.

"Must be nice, getting married to someone," Sehun blurted out after the crowd's laughter died down.

Napalunok na lang si Jongdae, litong-lito sa dapat niyang isagot. Malayo ito sa nai-imagine niyang flow ng usapan nila ni Sehun. Ni hindi siya naiiyak sa sakit at sumbatan. Ang normal nito for his liking, and surprisingly, he liked this better. It goes to show na nag-mature sila over the years and unlike their other friends, hindi sila ma-drama.

"You know what's not nice? Malaking gastos." 

"Eh, pwede namang kitain ulit 'yung pera. Minsan ka lang naman ikakasal."

"Aba, pinag-isipan mo na 'to ah. She'll be very lucky when the day comes."

"Or he," Sehun casually said and his heart stopped for a second. His fingers clutched the hem of his jacket a bit tighter.

_Shunga ka, hindi ikaw ang tinutukoy ni Sehun._

"Pressured ka na, ano?" Sinamahan pa niya ng kaunting tawa ang tanong. 

Sehun glanced down at him, at hindi siya nakapaghanda sa intensity ng tingin nito. "Medyo. Pero hindi naman ako nagmamadali."

"Gulo naman no'n. Medyo pressured pero 'di nagmamadali? Make up your mind nga!" Gago rin niya, nagawa pang magbiro.

"May sense kaya. Ayokong magmadali kasi marami pang kailangang ayusin. Marami pang kailangang patunayan, ihingi ng tawad." Sehun took a step closer, eyes still focused on him. "Jongdae, pwede pa ba?"

Jongdae's whole body went cold. He should look away to keep his sanity and what's left of his heart intact, but he couldn't. Ayan na naman si Sehun, ginagamitan siya ng kahinaan.

Maya-maya pa ay naramdaman niyang dumampi ang mainit na kamay ni Sehun sa braso niya at hinigit siya nito palapit. Matapos ang mahigit na isang dekadang pag-iwas, tuluyan nang bumigay si Jongdae. Sinandal niya ang ulo sa dibdib ni Sehun, at unti-unting naglaho ang tensyon sa katawan niya. He missed this—the smell of Sehun's cologne, the warmth of his touch, the way he's juts a few inches taller than he is, the perfect height to fold himself against his chest without having to strain his neck to kiss him.

It was with a small smile that Sehun watched him look up at him, a smile slowly spreading across Jongdae's features. He knows things between them won't be easy—tanga rin kasi nila na pinaabot nila ng 13 years bago mangyari ito—pero ito na ang pagkakataong hinihintay nila. Kung anuman ang kalabasan nito, tatanggapin niya.

"Oo naman. Ready ka na ba? Ang dami nating kailangang pag-usapan."

Chuckling, Sehun ran his free hand through Jongdae's hair. "Natatakot pero kakayanin. Ang tagal din nating hinintay 'to."

From the stage, Minseok and Joohyun stared at their friends, smiling. Finally, everything's starting to fall into place.

**Author's Note:**

> nasa twitter ako (@myeonofilm) at [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/myeonkais).


End file.
